AZ Dragon Age Drabbles
by Randy's Dark Angel
Summary: These are the Drabbles I created with Fenris and Male Hawke. I'm using my Gabian Hawke I created. GuyxGuy don't like don't read there may be lemons or limes Rated high for such
1. Chapter 1 Apple

A-Z Dragon Age Drabbles

Summary: I was sitting with my friends as we named out random words and these are the Drabbles I created with Fenris and Male Hawke. I'm using my Hawke I created GuyxGuy don't like don't read there may be lemons or limes

RDA: Hey guys sorry I fell off the planet my computer was lost as my dad was redoing my room I finally found it and decided to post what I had been writing on my IPod. I don't own shit as normal but the ideas and any oc's that are in here. Each chapter with be a 100-700 word drabble.

**Apples** (I'm an apple fanatic and I am obsessed with the fruit)

The market held lots of goods as usual. Fenris watched as Gabian Hawke looked at the apples in front of him longingly then looked away with a sigh. Money was tight for the Hawke family as Gabian fought to keep the family above poverty. Gabian trudged on through the market to find what he needed instead of what he wanted. Fenris knew the little fruit was Gabian's favorite with a sigh Fenris picked up a few red apples and pulled out his purse. With a smile he bought Gabian more than enough to satisfy his appetite.

"Of all the gifts he has given me I must give him something in return" Fenris whispered to himself as he began to fallow Gabian once again through the market.


	2. Chapter 2 Aim

RDA: Hey guys sorry I fell off the planet my computer was lost as my dad was redoing my room I finally found it and decided to post what I had been writing on my IPod. I don't own shit as normal but the ideas and any oc's that are in here. Each chapter with be a 100-700 word drabble.

**Aim:**

"Take him down Hawke!" Fenris yelled as the spiders fell from the ceiling.

"What does it look like I'm doing having a tea party?" Gabian said as he began to try and shoot down the mages with his arrows.

"Fenris duck!" Hawke yelled as one of the mages moved behind him.

A small explosion happened in the cavern and Hawke was thrown off the side into the water.

*My aim should have been better to protect Fenris* Hawke thought as he tried to swim back to the surface.

An arm reached into the water and tugged at the rouges clothing pulling him closer to the surface of the water.

"Hawke can you hear me? Hawke are you alright?" Fenris yelled out at the unresponsive man before him.

*My aim should always be to protect the one I love*

()()()()()()(()

RDA: A bit sappy but an all around truthful thought Aim isn't just a bow or sword its how we think and act.


	3. Chapter 3 Blade

RDA: hey guys hows it hanging? Sorry I have fallen off the planet again but shit has hit the fan about college I owe a lot of money and don't have any to pay them back. Well here ya go! Ive had all of this written for months at my new job just no time to type them

I own nothing

Blade:

"A gift?" Fenris said quietly

"Yours was destroyed and I figured that this would be a suitable blade if you don't like it I can get you another one" Hawke said hurt coloring his voice.

"No that isn't it" Fenris began and stopped for a few moments.

"I'm not ever been given a gift out of kindness" Fenris whispered

Hawke's eyes widened a bit then hurt glazed his eyes. "I thought you liked all of the gifts I have given you!" Hawke said sharply

Fenris moved forward and cupped Hawke's Jaw. "I do love the gifts you get me, just I never get used to the kindness and love you show" Fenris said

"You deserve a lot more than I can give you as a refugee" Hawke finished

"You have opened the world and yet you do not believe that what you do is good enough, thank you for the gift."


	4. Chapter 4 Chocolate

RDA: hey guys how's it hanging? Sorry I have fallen off the planet again but shit has hit the fan about college I owe a lot of money and don't have any to pay them back. Well here ya go! I've had all of this written for months at my new job just no time to type them

I own nothing

Chocolate:

Hawke ate chocolate rarely. It was what his sister and mother had deeply led. So when he wanted to remember he would sip hot chocolate to remember warm times by the fire or savor a square of dark imported chocolate his mother ate while she would read.

Fenris often found that if Hawke was eating chocolate often it was a bad afternoon. It often meant the last Hawke was lonely and sad for the lost of his family. Fenris didn't have these happy times that Hawke could remember of his family. These were the times that Fenris wanted to make new memories so that he could take the bitterness out of the chocolate Hawke put in his mouth.


	5. Chapter 5 Cookies

RDA: Merry Christmas and Happy holidays

I own nothing

Cookies

"Hawke I'm home" Fenris called out in the high town estate.

"I'm in the kitchen" Hawke called

'Great what has the rouge gotten into now' Fenris thought

Flour and sugar was spread across the counters.

"Fenris look" Hawke held out a plate of sugar cookies to Fenris.

"Try one" Hawke smiled and shook the plate softly.

Fenris reached out and grabbed the top cookie and took a bite. The warmth and sugary taste filled his mouth.

"A fighter who can bake" Fenris shook his head but smiled


	6. Chapter 6 Cold

RDA: Merry Christmas and Happy holidays

I own nothing

Cold

Hawke looked through the snow and watched Fenris as he tore through the raiders. As an archer took aim at Fenris Hawke's heart went cold at the thought of the loss of the elf.

A blast of fire magic hit the raider in the back.

"Don't touch him!" Hawke yelled as he dove between the raiders to begin to protect Fenris.

Arrows flew around Hawke as he watched Fenris' back. "What are you doing mage!" Fenris growled out.

"Protecting you" Hawke ground out hurt filling his chest at the quick dismissal.

Fenris looked back at Hawke with disbelief. Hawke just grimaced and blasted off more of the raiders.

He felt a cold ball settle into his heart at the action "Your disbelief is all the answer I need, just remember I was just trying to help."


	7. Chapter 7 Demons

RDA: I own nothing but my ideas

Demons

Everyone has demons it is part of life something to tempt or something to terrify. Hawke just fought his demons more on a daily bases when he looked in his reflection. He could see the monster he could become and the damage that he could cause.

Fenris began to realize he must release some of his demons and have more faith because  
Hawke's demons could consume them both


	8. Chapter 8 Demands

RDA: I own nothing but my ideas

Demands

Hawke has many demands in life from watching out for his little sister and trying to keep his mother happy. Then the demands grew to getting his mother's house back and providing for the family to keeping mages and templars in check. Fenris watched as overtime the demands on Hawke grew to the point that it was crushing Hawke to be able to keep up with them. Fenris tried not to add to the demands but in the end Fenris leaving Hawke was the last straw. Then everything began to fall apart and the next thing Fenris knew was that Hawke was weeping over his mother's body. All of these demands on one man have ripped his soul and heart apart.


	9. Chapter 9 Depression

RDA: I own nothing but my ideas

This can be a little out of order in the alphabet sorry.

Depression

Heartache is what Fenris felt when he saw Hawke speaking with the abomination he shouldn't be talking with the monster.

He understood that Hawke did not want to be around such a person as himself. Hawke was a great person and so very bright he wouldn't want to be with an exslave who is disgusting as he is.

"Fenris are you okay?" Hawke questioned Fenris and startled Fenris out of his thoughts.

"Leave me be mage!" Fenris growled out at Hawke

Hurt filtered across Hawke's face and Fenris flinched on the inside at causing Hawke pain. Fenris reached out to apologize and saw that Hawke had a flash of hope and a smile filtered over his face. "Just worried about you" Hawke said softly.

Fenris smiled softly at Hawke. "I seemed ungrateful and for that I am sorry" Fenris said with his head slightly bowed. Hawke patted Fenris shoulder. "Forgiven my friend"


	10. Chapter 10 Sleep

Sleep:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work

Fenris watched as Hawke curled into him for warmth in the big bed. The mage's long hair tangled around both of their bodies. Hawke shivered again and Fenris wrapped the blanket tighter around them and wrapped a leg around Hawke's body. He pulled Hawke close and Fenris tangled his fingers into the mages hair with a smile. When Hawke leaned into him and sighed, Fenris yawned but tried to stay awake but was unsuccessful. Hawkes nightmares would wake them soon but for now both slept peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11 Book

Book:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work

"I can't read!" Fenris yelled throwing the book back at Hawke.

"I meant no offence Fenris" Hawke said holding his hands up peacefully.

"You are nothing but a stupid oppressive mage!" Fenris said advancing towards Hawk. Hawke began backing away slowly pleading for Fenris to calm down as the first hit was thrown at Hawke, Fenris realized what he was doing.

'He was giving me a gift and didn't know I could not read'

Hawke laid on the ground with tears in his blue eyes,

"Hawke I'm….I….I apologize I took your gift the wrong way" Fenris said quietly.

Hawke stood up slowly, and then brushed off his robes. "It's fine Fenris" hurt was still clear on his face.

Fenris reached for Hawke but Hawke flinched back and took a step back. Fenris frowned and stepped closer backing Hawke away like a wounded animal.

"Hawke I promise I won't hurt you that was my mistake forgive me" Fenris said quietly stepping closer and forcing Hawke to step back into a wall. Fenris leaned in and brushed his lips against Hawke's. Hawke relaxed.

"I'm willing to learn Hawke"


	12. Chapter 12 Shoes

Silver:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work

Hiei watched as Kurama's anger got better of him. His eyes became a golden and his hair took a silver color. It was odd looking at the human part of him and seeing the Yoko that was residing in the mortal. His voice ran shivers down Hiei's spine. He stood behind the fox and watched the battle rinsing between the fox and the other demons. When all the blood had been shed Kurama sighed and began to look like his normal human self. Kurama looked at Hiei and watched as Hiei smirked. "Temperamental Fox"


	13. Chapter 13 Sticky

Sticky:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work I drink Honey lemon tea when I'm stressed from work and I just came up with the idea while drinking my tea.

Fenris watched as Hawke dug the spoon in the honey and stirred it into the hot tea. Fenris coughed again and held the blanket closer to him. "This should help the cough and your throat being sore" Hawke said as he handed the mug to Fenris. He took a sip and sighed as the hot liquid ran down his sore throat. "My mother used to make this when I was sick and I can remember how much it helped me" Hawke said as he put more wood onto the fire. Fenris sipped he tea again coughing slightly and sniffing. "You will feel better soon" Hawke said as he licked the honey off the spoon.

"I don't like that honey is so sticky it just makes a mess" Hawke said with a smile. "Now let's get you back to bed"


	14. Chapter 14 Rain

Rain:

RDA: don't own any thing just some short drabbles I'm writing while at work

The drops ran down Hawkes face as he watched Fenris fight the bandits. Fenris glowed in the night and moved flawlessly in battle. Hawke pulled back the string of his bow and let the arrow fly. Fenris turned and watched Hawke shot arrow after arrow in the battle as the rain poured around them. He grinned as Hawke began picking off the bandits without their knowing then to his show a bandit got behind the archer and swiftly stabbed him in the back. A cry was ripped from Hawke's throat as he spun and killed the bandit. Hawke kneeled down behind the boulders that he had been fighting behind previously. Fenris growled and rushed to his side to make sure he was alright. Hawke leaned on the boulder and smiled weakly when he saw Fenris. "It's just a scratch" Hawke whispered as he touched the wound in his back. "Foolish words your wounded we will get the mage to heal you"


	15. Chapter 15 Sunlight

Sunlight:

RDA: I own nothing, currently I'm very proud to say I'm Beta of like 3ish stories currently and it hasn't really effected my own writing so PM me if you need a beta!

Fenris watched as the sunlight glittered off of Hawke's arrow heads as they walked down the street in Hightown.

"What will we need to do about the bandits on the coast" Hawke questioned more to himself than anything else.

"Kill them?" Fenris replied

"I know that but we are going to need a team" Hawke said as he kicked a stone down the street.

Fenris frowned as Hawke was lost in thought. He crossed is arms and wanted to hold the archer. They hadn't been together since that night and he had no rights to Hawke after what he did. Though he still wanted the archer so badly but now was fearful he had lost his chance in the shuffle of everything else.

Fenris smiled as he watched the sunlight flit across Hawke's Face. Fenris still had this at least to be close to the archer and to help watch his back.


	16. Chapter 16 Heart

Heart:

RDA: I own nothing, currently I'm very proud to say I'm Beta of like 3ish stories currently and it hasn't really effected my own writing so PM me if you need a beta! Also I am sorry that the stories are now out of alphabetic order it's just easier on my thought ideas to write for the words that I have ideas for and those don't go in order always I would be happy to take requests to if you have an idea for a word leave me a pm or review

Fenris believed that Hawke had too big of a heart at times he would help anyone at some of the most unpleasant times with all that was going on the mage still gave his time and money to help others.

Fenris found it irritating in highly unnecessary so he confronted Hawke about the issue. Hawke winced and looked away.

"I'm always treated differently because I use magic." Hake said in barely a whisper

Fenris felt a stab in his chest he was just as liable as anyone else for treating the mage oddly.

Fenris leaned closer to the mage ad brushed his fingers against Hawke's neck.

Hawke flinched but leaned into the touch after a moment. "You just have a big heart"


	17. Chapter 17 Mother

Mother:

RDA: I own nothing I wrote this because as of April 10, 2013 my mother has been gone for 10 years I know how Hawke feels when something is ripped away from you like in his situation so I decide to vent my grief and wrote a chapter dedicated to the loss of a mother.

Hawke bowed his head as his uncle screamed and yelled about it being his fault for the loss. Hawke sister and brother were also lost previously so this Hawke was now alone in this world with very little family left. Fenris watched as the strong mage began to crumble at the screams and accusations. His calm face now bitter and cold with anger and grief with hurt buried in his blue eyes. As Hawke walked up the stairs to his bedroom after walking his uncle out, Fenris fallowed but more slowly contemplating on how to help the mage and the situation. Fenris remembered little of the past he had and couldn't grasp how to comfort someone after something so tragic without seeming silly or like he pitied the mage.

Grief wracked Hawke's body as he sat at the end of his bed. Sobs shook his strong shoulders and tears streaked the dirt on his checks to a messy look. His hair was dirty and matted with the way he would grip his hair and tug it almost like he was trying to pull some sort of emotion out of himself.

Fenris watched as Hawke began to sob and shake harder and wrapped his arms around the mage at a loss for what to say to the hurting man. Fenris began to rock both of them back and forth on the bed.

"I'm here for you Hawke, I'm not going to say it will get better or things will get easier but I am here for you" Fenris said quietly.


End file.
